Electronic devices such as large screen televisions a typically packaged in a large carton for shipping. In order to protect the televisions from impact forces transmitted to the television through the carton, the large amounts of cushion and support material, e.g., polystyrene foam blocks, surround the television when packaged in the carton. The cushion and support material adds to the total cost of the television to the consumer. Thus, it would be desirable to provide a carton design that reduces the amount of cushion material needed and, thus, cost of packaging for shipment of the television, while maintaining or increasing the protection of the television against impact forces received by the shipping carton.